SH
by Soowhat
Summary: Série de drabbles sur différents thèmes. Slash Johnlock Propos explicites,relations sexuelles entre deux hommes
1. Nipples

Bonjour à tous ! Après 1 mois d'absence, je reviens (enfin) avec une série de drabbles, entièrement gérée par vous (voir bas de page) pour m'excuser de n'avoir pas publié la suite de "The Devil's son" , que j'ai mis en pause par manque de temps (je voulais pas vous faire un truc baclé mais promis je m'y remets vite ) , un prochain OS sera surement publié en fin de semaine.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Nipples**

«WHAT THE ...?! Euh ... Sherlock!

Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? »

John, ébahi, fixait, les yeux écarquillés, l'anneau suspendu au téton gauche de son compagnon.

Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête, quelque peu refroidi par la réaction de son amant.

« De quoi ? … Oh ! Tu n'aimes pas ? Désolé. J'avais pensé que... »

« Non, non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que... Je m'y attendais pas. Je... C'est un peu... déstabilisant, … surprenant. Je me demande comment je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant. »

« Et bien … On n'a jamais vraiment … euh... fait _ça,_ avant... »

« Oui, mais je t'ai déjà vu des centaines de fois sans chemise depuis qu'on se connaît, forcément, en te soignant après chacune de nos courses poursuites à travers Londres. D'ailleurs, la semaine dernière encore je … Oh ! »

Son esprit, embrumé par le désir, tentait tant bien que mal de réunir et de remettre en place les différentes pièces du puzzle.

« C'est pour faire _ça _que tu devais ''absolument'' sortir, il y a trois jours. »

« Oui... avoua le brun, presque honteusement. J'avais lu que ça pouvait procurer plus de ..._sensations_ et ... »

« Vérifions ça !' » l'interrompit John, malicieusement.

Et il vint mordiller avidement le bouton de chair rose de son partenaire, tirant tendrement sur l'anneau au passage.

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit le torse de Sherlock se cambrer sous lui et sa tête se rejeter en arrière dans un gémissement étouffé, dévoilant son cou gracile.

Effectivement, _ça _allait définitivement pimenter le jeu.

* * *

Merci !

Ce drabble est le premier d'une longue suite , alors à vous de me proposer un theme (et des contraintes si vous voulez), n'importe quoi tant que ça a un rapport avec Sherlock et je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'écrire. J'attends vos reviews et vos propositions avec impatience


	2. Pet Story

Me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble dont le thème (chat, un véritable chat) m'a été proposé par Delena4ever (au passage je kiffe ton pseudo) , j'espère que le sujet est respecté (je savais pas vraiment quoi faire, il y a déjà eu beaucoup de choses de faites dans ce domaine) et que ça ne va pas te décevoir. N'hésite pas à me soumettre d'autres idées ;)

Clelia Kerlais : merci à toi et n'aies pas peur de me donner tes suggestions, ce qui te passe par la tête peu importe, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ;) (faute corrigée by the way thanks)

Akaotsubo : Ah ! fan de What the cut à ce que je vois ! Ca tombe bien moi aussi ;) (je shippe trop Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet mais chut !) Promis, mes prochains drabbles sont pour toi j'ai déjà quelques idées sur tes thèmes mais j'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose d'original.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Pet Story**

« Je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange Sherlock, une loutre c'est cool ! »

« Cool ?! Une loutre, cool ? C'est tout sauf cool, John , ok ? Ça ne me convient pas du tout ! Je ne vois absolument aucune comparaison possible. Tes lecteurs sont tous plus pathétiques les uns que les autres ! Nous comparer à des animaux déjà, bon, mais là … Là… C'est une insulte à mon génie ! »

« N'en rajoute pas Sherlock, le mélodramatique ne te va vraiment pas… » S'exaspéra John en levant les yeux au ciel.

«… Un chat, par contre… Oui, ça c'est bien, c'est très bien, c'est même parfait ! Continua le détective, ignorant délibérément la remarque de son ami. Un chat c'est la classe incarnée, tout en grâce et en volupté, totalement mon genre, ça me ressemble parfaitement. En fait, on a même plein de points communs :

-intelligence inégalée

-indépendance

-capacité de voir dans l'obscurité

Oui, vraiment, c'est tout à fait moi. »

« …Sans compter que c'est un prédateur qui miaule à longueur de temps, est d'une nonchalance insolente et ne glande rien de toute la journée en se lovant dans un coin, c'est vrai que ça te ressemble, » plaisanta le blond, un sourire mutin se dessinant timidement sur ses lèvres.

Le regard foudroyant que lui lança le détective le cloua sur place. Il déglutit avec peine et s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Ouais, enfin, c'est toujours mieux qu'un hérisson, en tout cas… »

Le détective haussa un sourcil, et déclara, du ton le plus naturel du monde :

« Au contraire, John, au contraire. Ça te correspond totalement, c'est tout petit et tout mignon, et quand il se roule en boule on a envie de … de le blottir dans ses bras et de lui faire des câlins et des bisous et … »

«Oui, mais… Il se figea, frappé de stupeur. Attends ! DE QUOI ?! »

* * *

Hehe ! Alors, vous en dites quoi ? C'est-y pas meugnon ?

J'attends toujours vos suggestions avec joie.


	3. Jealousy ?

Avec ... trois mois de retard, au moins je publie enfin le drabble promis à Akaotsubo avec le thème "Une visite de Mycroft qui rend Sherlock énervé et c'est John qui doit le calmer".

Merci encore pour vos reviews, en espérant que celui-ci va vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à me proposer vos thèmes. Bonne lecture !

**Jealousy ?**

Sherlock. Et Mycroft. Dans la même pièce. Et John se retrouvait encore une fois, bien malgré lui, dans le salon du 221B, à les empêcher de se sauter à la gorge. Seule barrière entre les deux Holmes, il s'attendait à tout dans les minutes qui suivraient.

« Et rappelez-vous : je veux le maximum de protection sur eux pendant toute la durée de l'enquête. »

Mycroft était au téléphone avec l'un de ses agents de sécurité.

« Et surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, priorité number one : sauvez la vie de John Watson. »

L'intéressé releva la tête si brusquement qu'un craquement distinct en provenance de sa nuque se fit entendre. Même Sherlock tiqua et lança à son frère un regard d'une noirceur sans égale. Le politicien se rendant compte, mais un peu tard, de sa bourde, s'empressa d'ajouter, pour ne pas perdre la face :

« …Et Sherlock évidemment. »

Il referma d'un claquement sec son portable d'un autre âge, esquissa un léger sourire crispé en direction de John, se leva et quitta l'appartement sans un mot. John, sidéré, n'osait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sherlock, tout aussi interloqué, mais qui, lui, avait tout à fait compris de quoi il retournait (Myc n'était pas son frère pour rien) cracha plus qu'il ne dit :

« Il a intérêt à le faire exprès, ce bâtard, il va me le payer »

Mais ce qui acheva de le mettre en rogne fut le faible sourire de contentement qui apparut sur les fines lèvres du blond, le regard dans le vague, lorsqu'il assimila enfin la scène proprement ahurissante qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs heures, Sherlock boudait, affalé dans son vieux canapé usé, son fameux peignoir bleu lascivement ceint à la taille-et sans rien en-dessous semblait-il-. Les mains jointes sous sa mâchoire carrée, il était en pleine réflexion, plongé dans son palais mental. Soudain, il inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Cela fit sourciller son colocataire, tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil attitré, face à lui, une tasse d'Earl Grey posée à ses côtés (comme tout bon anglais qui se respecte). Le détective lui posa enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis le départ de son ainé :

« Pourquoi ? »

John releva la tête, l'observant par-dessus son journal :

«Je veux bien faire un effort mais il va te falloir être plus précis là Sherlock… »

« Pourquoi tu as souris bêtement tout à l'heure ? »

« Sérieusement ? T'es encore là-dessus ? Ça fait trois heures Sherlock… »

« Et ? »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est à ça que tu pensais pendant tout ce temps ?! »

« Mais pas du tout ! » se défendit-il en piquant un fard.

« Très bien. Alors pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

« Simple curiosité »

« De la curiosité, toi ? Alors que ça n'a aucun lien avec un meurtre. Mais tout à voir avec ton frère. Non je te crois pas. »

A la mention de son ainé, le jeune génie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de défense et se renfrogna.

« Sherlock… Serais-tu… jaloux ?! » continua John, sur sa lancée.

L'individu concerné sursauta :

« Moi ? Jaloux ? De Mycroft ? Franchement John… »

« Parce que saches que tu n'as absolument aucune raison de l'être, et j'insiste là-dessus. »

Sherlock, abasourdi, n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer que John atterrit à califourchon sur ses genoux, le chevauchant. Il déglutit difficilement et balbutia, d'une voix enrouée :

« John ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Oh rien ! J'expérimente juste un truc pour vérifier une hypothèse » répondit celui-ci d'un air innocent.

Et, se reculant légèrement pour l'observer, il lança d'un ton malicieux :

« Et je vois que monsieur est plutôt réceptif. »

Sherlock, le rouge aux joues et la respiration sifflante, tentait de calmer les embardées de son cœur, qui semblait danser une valse endiablée dans sa poitrine :

« Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, John »

« Et moi je crois que si. »

Puis, alors que leurs visages respectifs s'étaient considérablement rapprochés pendant la durée de leur échange, le blond se pencha délicatement en avant et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

Mycroft, confortablement installé derrière son écran de surveillance, s'auto congratulait, plutôt fier de sa ruse. Il prit son portable, le vrai cette fois (son frère devait vraiment être énervé pour ne pas remarquer un détail aussi évident, lui, sans son Windows Phone ? Pfff….Quelle aberration !) et appela sa complice dans l'affaire pour l'informer du succès de leur entreprise, j'ai nommé : Mrs Hudson bien sûr ! C'était elle qui avait suggéré de rendre Sherlock jaloux afin qu'il se rende compte de son attachement profond (aussi appelé « amour » par le commun des mortels) pour son ami, et, qui de mieux pour cela que son meilleur ennemi et rival de toujours ?

Ils se félicitèrent mutuellement et l'ainé Holmes raccrocha en lui assurant qu'il viendrait boire un thé chez elle, à l'occasion, tout en se promettant qu'à l'avenir il ferait plus souvent appel à elle, en ce qui concernait son cadet.

Plus tard ce soir-là, il s'apprêtait à éteindre son ordi, s'autorisant enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil, lorsqu'il entendit distinctivement un certain médecin militaire murmurer dans un souffle :

« Merci Mycroft. »


End file.
